


My Heart is Thrilled by the Still of Your Hand

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: AFK Arena (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: In their time apart, Thane gets re-acquainted with Baden's body.





	My Heart is Thrilled by the Still of Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This smut was brought to you by the entirety of Wasteland Baby! by Hozier.

As Baden closed his eyes, he could feel the shadows lengthening behind him. He took a deep breath, and the sweet tang of Thane’s blood hit his tongue, heady but teasingly light. Baden opened his eyes again and faced his love, standing in front of him with a bloody cut on his cheek just under his left eye where Baden had tried to touch his face with the wrong hand.

“It’s alright,” Thane was assuring Baden softly. “Take a deep breath,”

“I can smell your blood,” Baden rumbled.

“That would be because I’m bleeding,” Thane replied dryly, making Baden snort in spite of himself. “I’ll go get a bandage for myself-”

“No, wait-” Baden stepped into Thane’s space, moving quickly enough to make the swordsman stiffen. His tongue was thick and heavy in his mouth, as thick as the scent of Baden’s blood in the air. Was it a good thing Thane had taken his mask off, or not? Baden licked his lips slowly, his eyes fixated on Thane’s injury. Thane raised an eyebrow.

“Are you telling me you want to kiss it better?” he asked softly.

“May I?” Baden asked politely. Now it was Thane’s turn to snort with laughter, shaking his head a little.

“If you’re going to, then hurry up,” Thane ordered. Baden leaned in and pressed his lips to the wound softly, actually kissing the split skin before his tongue slipped out to lap up the blood. It was warm and had an almost painful buzz to it, like air just before a lightning storm. Thane made a soft noise in the back of his throat, an arm curling around Baden’s waist to hold him close. Baden kissed Thane in a soft line down his throat, taking his time to taste the delicious thudding of Thane’s pulse just under sensitive skin. He could taste the soap Thane used to shave, the tang of his sweat and another scent that warmed Baden’s gut immeasurably- lust. Thane squirmed just a bit, tugging Baden close. Baden paused, his lips still skimming Thane’s skin as he concentrated. “What are you thinking about, love?”

“You squirm so much,” Baden rumbled softly.

“How do you intend on remedying that?” Thane mused. Baden pulled away enough to let Thane see his pout. “Well? I have to ask.”

“I know,” Baden muttered.

“I have some rope in the chest at the foot of my bed, if you wish to, ah, truss me up and have your wicked way with me,” Thane suggested, amazingly with a straight face. Baden felt heat crawl up his cheeks.

“You want that?” he asked softly.

“Mm,” Thane hummed with a nod. “Well, I want you. Any way I can have you.”

“Oh,” Baden’s heart climbed out of his chest and into his throat at such a casual confession, and at the punch of love concentrated in each word. “You trust me? What if I hurt you?”

“As long as it’s nonlethal, I’m sure I’ll enjoy it,” Thane assured Baden, adding another flavor to the immense love cocooning Baden and Thane- trust. It tasted like a buttery croissant, served so warm it practically melted in Baden’s mouth.

“If I do something you don’t like, tell me,” Baden ordered.

“You think I wouldn’t?” Thane retorted archly. Baden couldn’t help but snort a little, a low chuckle bubbling out of his lips, which he wasted no time pressing against Thane’s. They stumbled to Thane’s bed in a similar fashion, Baden taking care to keep his right arm out of the equation. Thane’s arm was a constant, hot pressure on Baden’s lower back that felt reassuring, comforting. Baden had to stop again, concentrating on the peculiar power that licked behind his eyelids hungry, hungry as the lust building between Baden’s legs. The shadows that clung to Thane’s bed sprung to life, forming hands that eased Thane out of his clothes, holding him down to his own bed securely. Baden watched, leaning against one of the posts of Thane’s bed with a rather pleased and probably enamored look on his face as Thane gasped softly, still squirming in place. Baden stayed where he was, watching.

Thane was beautiful.

His body was muscled but not overly so, enough to shape Thane into a deadly killing machine without leaving him musclebound. Faint silver scars littered his body from various battles- some won, some lost. A delicate flush decorated Thane’s cheeks and ears, spreading across his chest like the dusting on a rose, the first snowfall on green grass.

To be fair, Baden worked on removing his armor. When he needed a hand, he summoned a fully bodied shadow and took great pleasure in how Thane’s eyes were trained on him, how they ran down Baden’s body in the same way Baden’s ran down his own. Ungloved, Baden flexed his left hand and skimmed it along Thane’s calf, running it up his thigh as Baden knelt on the bed over Thane, taking his time. Thane was so warm, thrumming under his touch. He groaned softly as Baden’s fingers trailed up his hip and spread across the flat plane of his stomach, his voice growing louder as Baden straddled Thane’s hips comfortably.

“You’re more vocal than you used to be,” Baden remarked casually, as if he wasn’t subtly rocking his hips against Thane’s. Thane struggled against the arms holding him in a way that was too delicious, sensual and needy all at once.

“It’s been a while,” Thane hissed out. “Get down here and kiss me already,”

“I have a better idea,” Baden relaxed a muscle he hadn’t realized he was tensing and the shadow hands vanished, leaving Thane free. “Come up here and make me,”

Thane’s response was almost instantaneous- he sat up with a lovely display of well-toned core muscles, kissing Baden’s lips bruisingly with more heat and hunger than Baden had felt before he’d died. This time Baden was the first to wrap his arm around Thane’s waist, his hand exploring as much of Thane’s well-muscled back as he could feel, groaning at the feeling of their cocks rubbing against each other’s stomachs. Baden sucked on Thane’s tongue in retaliation for the rather aggressive kiss, loving how Thane’s corresponding groan made his lips buzz. He had to be careful- his teeth were sharp and Thane’s tongue was rather adventurous in its exploration of Baden’s mouth.

Thane pulled back for a moment, watching Baden very seriously. Baden blinked at him, resisting the urge to pout at the loss of sensation.

“We’re switching spots,” Thane announced, the only warning Baden had before Thane swiveled his hips, turning Baden so his back faced Thane’s headboard and pinning him down to the mattress with an easy pressure of his hand, just above Baden’s eye. The action knocked the breath out of Baden’s lungs and even though he did not technically need to breathe the action made his head spin slightly. Thane leaned over Baden, propping himself up with his arm in a push-up position and peppering Baden’s throat with soft, feather-light kisses. The gentle way in which Thane’s lips and tongue moved across Baden’s skin pinned him to the bed as much as his legs still straddling Baden’s hips, frustratingly still even though Baden squirmed a little,desperate for some kind of friction. Thane simply chuckled against Baden’s skin, pausing just before the eye on Baden’s chest. “You’ll tell me if I do something you don’t like?”

“Of course,” Baden replied in a low rumble, inhaling slowly through his nose. “Isn’t that my line?”

“I haven’t had you in years,” Thane retorted, kissing very gently around Baden’s eye- a sensation oddly similar to if Thane was kissing the eyes on his skull. Baden shuddered and groaned lowly, inhaling the rich and sweet scent of Thane’s lust soaked in the air. “I intend to explore every inch of you,”

“With your mouth?” Baden asked, his voice thicker than usual.

“Oh of course,” Thane glanced up at Baden, something Baden could only call a devilish smirk curled on his face. What a villian. Love billowed on the back of Baden’s tongue, rising high and sweet above the arousal pulsing just under his skin.

Each part of Baden’s skin that was stitched together by that awful lich was explored, kissed so delicately and tenderly, each stitch committed to memory by Thane’s clever clever tongue. Baden tried to keep still but each soft little touch was as bad as if Thane was stroking his cock, each sensation crawling across Baden’s skin in different directions. Thane shifted, working down Baden’s stomach and growing more adventurous in his kissing, teeth nipping at delicate skin. Thane picked a spot just above Baden’s left hip where he sucked a dark mark even though Baden’s hips twitched impatiently.

By the time Thane’s lips got to Baden’s cock, his mind completely blanked. He must have made some noise since he could feel Thane’s lips form as much of a smile as he could before he took more of Baden into his mouth. Baden tipped his head back and did his best to breathe around the velvety heat of Thane’s mouth- for several moments he simply stopped breathing and let out as many noises as his lungs still had air for. Thane balanced his arm on Baden’s stomach, making it difficult for Baden to rut into Thane’s mouth no matter how much he wanted to, letting Thane set the pace. Baden’s eyes fluttered shut and he inhaled a long pull of air and shooting his hand towards Thane’s head. He wrapped Thane’s soft and thin locks around his fingers but did not rush Thane in his business (that would be rude). As Thane gave Baden a particularly hard suck he knew that was a reward for his patience. Baden didn’t have much patience left, a familiar buzzing starting and ending in his cock, a kind of needy desperation that overcame pride or consideration.

“Thane,” Baden rasped out, his hand digging into Thane’s hair roughly. Thane hummed in assent- this wasn’t the first blowjob Thane had given him and Baden prayed to whatever was listening it wouldn’t be the last- and swallowed harshly as Baden came. Baden threw his right arm over his mouth, biting into his own bicep to muffle the strangled moan that escaped Baden’s lips. Thane glanced up at Baden and released him, shuffling up the bed and pushing his right arm away.

“Careful with that,” Thane chided Baden, his voice harsh and delicious against the vertebrae of Baden’s spine. “Did you bite yourself?”

“I would have woken the dead otherwise,” Baden mumbled, his voice thick and heavy and his head swimming dreamily. Baden leaned over and kissed Thane slowly, tasting himself on his lips and shuddering pleasantly. He felt Thane’s erection brush his thigh and reached down with his non-lethal hand to take care of that, harsh and rough just like he remembered Thane liking it. Thane’s moans in his ear were sweeter than anything Baden had heard before, even though they were lovers before. He’d missed it, the raw vulnerability and electric thrill of being intimate with someone who knew exactly where to touch, where to kiss. Where to draw blood.

When Thane came, Baden realized the cut on his cheek had started bleeding again. He leaned over and lapped the blood up slowly, pausing to brush his nose against Thane’s. They stayed like that for quite a while, simply enjoying each other's presence like a precious gift.


End file.
